


Tumblr Fills and Prompts

by sianyboxx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Gamer AU - Freeform, Will add tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sianyboxx/pseuds/sianyboxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have decided to start doing some prompts and little fics from Tumblr, just to try and get my creative juices flowing. It'll be all sorts here, and I'll try to do more and more when I can! If you're looking for a specific fandom/prompt, just look through the chapter index!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sterek - College AU

**Author's Note:**

> Initial prompt: 'Stiles/Derek - accidentally walked into the wrong college class by mistake AU'
> 
> Was only supposed to be three sentences long, but I got a bit carried away. I gave it my best. ;)

Stiles froze, half in the doorway, unsure of where to go next. He was definitely in the wrong class, if the complicated mathematical equations were anything to go by. Despite the lecturer carrying on, there were more than a few amused looks aimed his way. Glancing around, he internally groaned as he spotted his RA Derek, who was failing to hide a grin at Stiles’ obvious discomfort. With a sigh, he decided to wing it and made his way over to a spare seat next to him. Stiles noticed the look on Derek’s face, now an interesting mixture of confusion and amusement, and shot him an answering smirk. He went to pull out a spare book and as he did, a scrap of paper appeared on the table in front of him.  
 _  
What are you doing here?_ was scrawled in messy, loopy handwriting.  
  
Stiles tapped his pen against the desk, raking his brain for the best possible answer that would get under Derek’s skin. Grinning,he handed it back.  
  
 _Well, I’m hanging out with you, Sir_ _Grumpypants, instead of being in MYTH101. And besides, this stuff might come in handy someday, right?_  
  
Derek rolled his eyes in response, and turned his attention back to the lecturer. Satisfied, Stiles did the same. And if they kept making quick glances at each other throughout the class well, who was gonna know?


	2. Stony - Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: "write a passage where characters are talking about a secret, but the reader doesn’t know the secret"  
> I made it Stony related. My bad. Not quite what was asked for, but this is where it kinda just took itself. ^.^

Peter shot a look at Bruce as Tony strode through the door. Tony eyeballed his son, but let it slide. He knew what that was about. He also knew that Peter would tell them in his own time. After all, it wasn't like he didn't already know. He was Tony freaking Stark for goodness sake. He was a genius, he was married to the star-spangled man himself, he had a damn super computer that could make hacking into any database on the planet look like child's play. So of course he knew the secret that his son was so desperately trying to hide. Tony hadn't told Steve yet, he knew the soldier would flip a nut if he found out. That's why he was waiting for Peter to come out with it on his own. At least they could ride the storm that was an angry Steve Rogers together. Besides, Tony could understand the need for secrets. Hell, loathe as he was to admit it, he still had a few of his own, even after nearly ten years of marriage to his husband. So for now, he was going to leave it alone, He carried on to strike up a conversation with Bruce, and dutifully ignored the teenagers confused expression. Peter was a good kid, and eventually things would sort themselves out. Tony knew it was just a matter of time.


	3. Steve&Natasha&Bucky&Clint - Biker AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: Steve Bucky and Natasha (probably Clint too) as friendly bikers cheering up children and doing goofy stuff.
> 
> I think I could write more of this. This was too cute.

Sam Wilson was an old friend and a nurse at the local hospital, and had called them out of the blue one day to ask for their help. The kids in the pediatric ward were going a little stir crazy, and needed something to lift their spirits. So of course he had called in the cavalry, and at 11-o-clock on a Saturday morning, four members of the SHIELD bike gang rolled up, parked their growling motorcycles in the visitors parking lot, and headed on up to the seventh floor.

The kids had been a little afraid at first. After all, Steve and Bucky did cut imposing figures. Tall, broad, muscles all over, they fit the biker stereotype perfectly. Natasha and Clint, not so much. Natasha’s lithe frame and unassuming behavior disguised the fact that she was an absolutely lethal martial arts expert, and Clint hid his archery talents under layers of goofy smiles and practical jokes. After a while the children warmed up, and soon the room was filled with laughter and smiles. 

Bucky proved to be a hit, as a number of children in the ward had prosthetic limbs just like his. He flashed the silver arm around, showing it off by arm wrestling with Steve and talking to them about how it worked. The question of whether or not it shot missiles had everyone in giggles, and Bucky soothed the embarrassed girl by saying that he would see if Tony, their engineer friend, could upgrade it. 

Natasha kept a group of girls (and a few of the boys) enraptured, as she told them stories of dancing in the Russian ballet company and fighting at the world championships for karate and wushu. It wasn’t long before she was interrupted. Clint had brought along a bag of toys, namely some junior bows that shot little sticky plastic arrows. He was now teaching a bunch of kids how to shoot properly, and despite their targets not being the most well thought out, it turned out that some of the kids were a little too good. When one too eager shot flew straight into the back of Natasha’s head, Clint froze. She turned and raised an eyebrow at him, and even though her face was neutral he could see the amusement, and the threat, behind it. He quickly ushered the kids into the corner and amidst cries of protest he said that it was time for another activity.

Sam happily watched the exchange, glad that finally the kids were getting a bit of enjoyment out of the dull hospital life. He turned to where Steve was, and found him in the same place he had been for the past hour. Steve had been drawn to the quiet boy in the corner almost instantly, and had sat down with him. At first the boy, Peter, hadn’t said much, but soon had opened up when the two found a combined interest in art. Now, after the boy had excitedly shown the older man some of his drawings, the two were quietly sitting side by side. Peter had his tongue poking out and a concentrated look on his face as he drew on the paper in front of him, with Steve on his left softly murmuring words of encouragement and advice. Sam left them to it, content to leave them lost in their own little world.

As the visiting hours rolled to a close, the bikers were met with a chorus of “not yet” and “no” and “can they come back?” With a smile, Natasha nodded her head and said that yes, they would be back tomorrow, and that they would bring along their friends Tony, Thor and Bruce. A few girls’ eyes lit up when they mentioned that Thor was a real life prince, and Steve had to stop Clint from saying he would bring along the Nerf guns as well. By the time they’d said their goodbyes it was almost dark. With one last wave, the group headed down to their bikes, happy that they’d brought a little life back into the kids, and eager to do it all again tomorrow.


	4. Avengers - Biker AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More biker AU! Wooh! The idea for the group was largely based on me reading articles about and visiting the website of the Bikers Against Child Abuse. They genuinely sound like incredible people, and I entirely commend them for the beautiful stuff they do. Note: this is just the basic character outlines. I am planning a larger fic/series of shorts surrounding this group and I can’t wait to put it into action.  
> Btw if you see this and wanna send me something to write, or wannafollowme, I go by poopyfacetomatonose on Tumblr1

**The SHIELD motorcycle group was founded upon basic principles. _Ride_ like you mean it.  _Empower_  those around you.  _Protect_  those who cannot protect themselves. **

Steve Rogers is the founding member of the New York chapter, and growing up with his best friend Bucky in Brooklyn has given him an interesting perspective on the both the good and bad aspects of life. Standing at six foot two, and being 220 pounds of pure muscle, Steve would have been the picture perfect biker dude, if it weren’t for his baby blue eyes and mop of unruly blonde hair. He’s been earned himself the name ‘Captain’ by the others, as he’s usually the one that’s leading everyone, discussing their next travels and liaising with Phil down at SHIELD HQ. 

Tony Stark is the resident engineer, mechanic and self professed “billionaire genius”. ‘Playboy’ had been a part of that list too, up until he had fallen head over heels for one Mr Rogers, and the stories of their hilarious attempts to woo each other would be told for many years to come. He’s often referred to as ‘Iron Man’ for his continuous tinkering with their motorcycles and near constant oil smudges on his clothing, and he’s always constantly making what he calls “improvements” but may actually be illegal modifications. Tony is also a main benefactor of the group. Having inherited a tech company when his father died, he built it into a multi-million dollar empire, and eventually handed the reins to his most trusted friend Pepper Potts in order to take up the biker lifestyle.

Bruce Banner may seem like a nice quiet guy, but you don’t want to get him angry. Underneath the calm exterior is a man with breathtaking anger management issues, hence the name ‘Hulk’. Bruce’s day job is a scientist for Stark Industries, in between working as a badass biker that is. Having survived a horrifically traumatic event as a child involving the murder of his mother, Bruce vowed that he would never let another child go through anything like he did if he could help it. Overly protective of the people he cares about, he is often getting himself into trouble because of his temper. Despite being quiet and reserved most of the time, Bruce is extremely supportive of the gang and the work they do, and couldn’t be more proud of what they have achieved. 

Thoraldtun Odinson is a man from Asgard, a small nation nestled somewhere near Norway. Loud and with a booming laugh, you can hear him coming miles before you actually see him. With his father owning one of the largest electricity companies in Europe, ‘Thor’ is heir to a rather large throne, although he is in contention with his younger brother Lokiene, who believes that he should inherit his fathers wealth. Although his father does not overly approve of what Thor is doing, Odin knows that for the time being, it is what his son needs. Often accompanying him is his American girlfriend Jane Foster, who works at Stark Industries as an astrophysicist. The two met when a meteor shower brought them together in the desert in New Mexico, an have been practically inseparable ever since.

James Buchanan ‘Bucky’ Barnes is Steve’s childhood friend. The two met when they were both trying to sneak pies from Mrs Carters windowsill, and within hours they were the best of mates, until Bucky was sent out of the blue to a boarding school halfway across the country. Steve lost contact with Bucky, but never forgot him. One day, a knock on the door revealed a very bedraggled James on his doorstep, clutching his arm and asking for help, and without hesitation Steve let him in. Since then, Bucky has been throwing himself into helping kids in the same predicament as he was.

Clint Barton is one of the two newest members of the group, yet has firmly embedded himself into the fabric of their little party. His keen eyesight, good judge of distance and uncanny ability to sneak up on anyone has proved more than useful to the team,and has saved their butts on more than one occasion. His nickname ‘Hawkeye’ is a homage to that, and when Steve presented him the jacket with that name inscribed on it, the resulting smile was enough to power the city twice over.

Natasha Romanoff is the other relative newcomer, and the others still don’t know that much about her. She’s not one for sharing her past or her history, however the more she is warming up and learning to trust the team, the more she is opening up to them,  So far, they’ve learnt that she performed in the Russian ballet, and also that she is a world class karate and wushu master, although no one is quite sure why exactly it was that she gave it up. She is notorious for shutting down any guy that so much looks at her with a hint of disrespect. That, along with her completely black gear and her slick black bike, has earned her the name ‘Black Widow.

There are a few others that are vital to their team. Phil ‘Agent’ Coulson is their liaison between the SHIELD team and the head office, and Nick Fury is their direct senior supervisor for the East Coast area. Sam Wilson, and old friend of Steve’s also occasionally joins them on rides, as does Betty Ross, Bruce’s ‘close friend’, and James Rhodes, Tony’s best buddy and confidante. The gang is a close knit bunch, always looking out for one another, but not afraid to do what is necessary for the good of the people they help. And they will do everything in their power to help those who cannot help themselves.


	5. Captain America - Steve Dies, Peggy Mourns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH and not in the normal Captain America way.  
> Original prompt: 'someone throws a grenade (like Hydra or something) and Steve jumps on it again, but this time it's real Bonus points: Peggy or Bucky dealing with his death'  
> Did I get the bonus points?

The first time he did it, the grenade hadn’t been live. Steve had hurled his small body on top of it, curling up and yelling at the others to “get away, get back!” Peggy had caught the begrudging look of admiration Colonel Phillips had tried to hide, and she’d had to bite back a laugh at his next words.

"He’s still skinny."

Yes, Steve was skinny. And short. And rather sickly to boot. Hardly the prime candidate for a high level government experiment. But Erskine had seen through all that, and looked to what he could be. Someone to lead, to inspire people, someone who could be the hero that was so sorely needed. Erskine’s faith inspired others to not only see the would-be soldier, but the man that would be behind that image. And ultimately, Peggy had fallen in love not with Captain America, but little old Steve Rogers from Brooklyn.

Peggy should have expected it the second time. But it still rocked her to her very core when the Howling Commandos returned to base one evening, broken, beaten. the life sucked out of each and every one of them.  Steve wasn’t among them. What little she could coax out of Sergeant Barnes was horrific enough. She had to force herself to finish the official report. Apparently a stray grenade had somehow found it’s way into their midst. Acting on adrenaline, or instinct, or maybe it was his idiotic self-sacrificing nature, whatever it was it drove him to once again jump straight onto the grenade. This one proved too much, even for a super soldier. The action served its purpose, saving the lives of Bucky and Dum Dum and Jim. But Steve’s death also kills a part of them all. With him gone, the world seems a whole lot darker.

Captain America doesn’t die, he can’t. But later on, they hold a small service for Steve Rogers, the good-hearted man who was loyal and brave and courageous to a fault. It is one of the only times Peggy cries, and even then it is only a little. She allows herself a little time to mourn, then throws herself back into her job. It’s only a few months after that the war is won. Many find it hard to adjust, Peggy too. She finds that she is even less tolerant of the sexist men she works with than usual, and is reprimanded more than once. When Howard suggests starting up something called SHIELD she jumps at the chance.

Every now and again,she’ll see something that reminds her of Steve. Whether its a head of hair that particular shade of blonde, or whether its the Brooklyn accent that he tried to hide, or whether its simply a picture or photo that brings back everything back. The memories hit, the tears start to prick, and she finds herself thinking of all the what ifs. She dwells a little, waits for it to pass, and then moves on. Because she knows, as cliched as it sounds, that’s what he would have wanted. He would have wanted nothing but the best for her. And although she will move on, maybe have a husband and a family of her own one day, she will never forget Steve Rogers. There will always be a tiny part of her that will love the skinny boy from Brooklyn.  


	6. Avengers - Gamer AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an expansion of a silly AU that I thought of. If anyone wants to commemt or elaborate om this you're more than welcome!

Steve is an art teacher by day, but by night he is the badass ‘CaptainAmerica’ and the bane of his existence, the 'WinterSoldier’, is really Bucky Barnes, an old buddy of Steve’s who he lost track of.   
Steve initially started playing it as a way to keep an eye on some of his more vulnerable students who were getting picked on, but the stories of the mysterious CaptainAmerica popping in in the nick of time to help grew until he was somewhat of a legend.

And of course everybody is wondering who 'IronMan’ is, and of course no-one in a million years would suspect Tony Stark, charming billionaire and genius inventor, of being such a huge sucker for the game (except maybe Pepper Potts, but then, she knows everything). Tony plays it because obviously being a CEO of a huge company has its drawbacks, and coming home after one particularly bad kidnapping he kept having nightmares and couldn't sleep, and when he discovered this game it was kind of a release for him. Eventually he got quite invested in it and hasn't stopped since.

'ThorOdinson’ is top of the Asgardian leaderboard, ruling with his electrifying skills, and his scheming “brother” 'LokiLaufey’ is never far behind. No-one knows for sure whether they are actually brothers, or even if they know each other, but what is known is that they have both been wreaking a little havoc, both at home and abroad.Thorald Odinson is the son of Donald Odinson, the owner of the largest electricity company in Europe. On one particularly long overseas flight from his home country Asgard to Australia, Thor found himself online and with nothing better to do, signed up for an account. What started out as a simple game to help pass the time on the long trips home soon turned into a full blown obsession, and Thor soon found himself completely immersed in the online world.

The 'Hulk’ is the one to watch out for. Using the game as a way to channel his anger issues, Bruce Banner found a rare element on planet GammaRad that allows him to explode in a raging ball of green fury, and often unleashes the other guy when people least expect it. When he's not brimming woth rage Bruce is a calm guy, relaxed, a casual gamer. But when he's worked up the destruction is visible for miles.

And the two wildcards rounding off the list are two relative newcomers to the game. Not much is known about 'BlackWidow’ and’ Hawkeye’ but they’ve quickly risen up the ranks to join the elite using a lethal combination of razor sharp skills and sneaky strategy.

And when everything suddenly spills out into real life, when things start to get a little too personal, can they rely on each other, just as they do in the game, to defeat the odds and come out on top?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really a prompt as such but something I found in the depths of my Tumblr that I thought I'd share with the world. Enjoy!

Darcy grew up in a small coastal town, with parents and an older brother who doted on her. Until the age of 14, Darcy's life had been rather uneventful. With her mother working the general store and her father being the resident dock master, they knew the comings and goings of the town like nobody else. When the pirates attacked, in the middle of the night, it was brutal and without warning. Sweeping through the town like wildfire, they pillaged and ransacked and killed anyone who stood in their way. When they got to the Lewis residence, Darcy tried to hide, but it was too late. With her mother dead at the door, she knew that it was only a matter of time before they got to her as well.

In a desperate bid to save her life, Darcy confronted the men and demanded to be taken to their leader. The pirates, a little taken aback by her spunk, laughingly indulged her desire, thinking that she would not last three minutes in front of their captain. Holding back tears as she saw her mother at the door, and again at the sight of her brother and father dead as they passed the dock house, she was roughly brought before Alexander "Throat Slasher” Pierce. Darcy knew the only way to survive was to hold her own so, standing as tall as her 14 year old self could, she looked the pirate in the eye and demanded that she be taken on as part of the crew, as she had “always wanted to be a pirate.” Pierce, amused by her demand and slightly in awe of the youngsters spark, decided then and there to keep her on board. Surprised that her ploy had worked, Darcy soon found out that maybe death would have been preferable. Put to work doing all the nasty jobs, and having to deal with getting her sea legs meant that the first few months were incredibly rough. She missed her family terribly, but over time that ache grew into a dull pain.

For many years she worked aboard _Calypso’s Cutlass,_  the anger simmering away. She grew into a fearsome young woman, and picked up a wicked talent with the sword. She worked her way up the ranks, eventually becoming second in command. She was one of the most respected pirates aboard. But she never forgot what the captain had done to her, to her family. Over time the anger grew into a dark, twisted knot. Darcy knew that her time had come when she began to hear talks of mutiny against the captain. Rallying together those that were truly loyal to her, she attacked the captain and his crewmen. It was an easy battle, as many of them were still in a rum-induced haze from their victory the night before. With the old captain finally dead, Darcy took the reins.

Even with her revenge taken, she was unable to calm the storm inside of her. Darcy made a decision. She was no longer the innocent young girl she had been. She was now Bess Flint, feared pirate and now captain of the _Calypso’s Cutlass._ And, loathe to admit it, she enjoyed being a pirate. The freedom of the open sea, the energy, the rush of the fight. The power of holding someone's life in her hands. It was a life that she had never thought possible, and now one she felt she had been born to.


End file.
